


Tutorial

by Aquila_Star



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Star/pseuds/Aquila_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had long considered himself an expert on sex, but there's a thing or two he has left to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutorial

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nailed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3628) by lizardspots. 



> A birthday present for my lovely noo. Partly inspired by art from the talented lizardspots.
> 
> Beta-ed by 7ofeleven, twistedmiracle and dizilla. Thanks ladies. :D

“Harder! Come on Jim, put some back into it!” Bones growled, clenching around Jim's throbbing cock.

“I'm trying!” Jim snapped back. 

“Dammit Jim, I'm not a doll!” Bones reached up and grabbed him by the hairs at the back of his neck and pulled him down. 

“I know, I know, but I've never done this before,” Jim said. “And for fuck's sake, let go of my hair, it hurts.”

"Hah!" Bones released his grip on Jim's hair, but didn't stop glaring at him. “You've fucked before, if your reputation is true.” 

“That was different,” Jim said, pulling back before thrusting forward again, with only slightly more force than before. 

“How is it different?” Bones huffed, trying to push up into Jim's thrusts.

“Those were all women, I could be a little rougher with them.”

“Oh, you think?” 

Jim thrust a little harder still, but not hard enough for Bones. He growled again, wrapping his legs tighter around Jim's waist and determinedly pulling him closer.

“It just makes more sense,” Jim said, pulling all the way out, leaning against Bones to catch his breath. “Women are...sized better to fit, you know and they're self lubricating.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Bones asked, pushing Jim all the way off of him and leaning up on his elbows. 

The mood had passed.

“I just can't help but think that if men were meant to be fucked, they'd...you know, be better prepared, or something,” Jim trailed off, biting his lip.

Bones tilted his head back, and sighed. “Of all the silly, ridiculous things,” he muttered, before dropping his head to glare at Jim. “If that were true, explain to me why only men have a prostate, and why it's where it is.”

Jim just looked at him, eyes flicking nervously from the wall behind Bones to his bare chest, to his softening cock and back to the wall.

“It's true that it's a little more...delicate with men, but once we're prepped and lubed, it's an equal playing field. And we're stronger, less fragile than women, and less likely to get hurt if our partner were to let loose.” 

“I suppose,” Jim agreed cautiously.

“Jim, you were the one who wanted to top first. If you've changed your mind, I'm more than happy to give you a...tutorial.” Bones smiled, his eyes gleaming with lust. Jim's eyes dropped to Bones' cock, which gave a twitch and began to fill again.

“No, no, that's alright,” he stuttered, moving closer once more, dragging a hand from Bones' hip to his chest and then pushing. Bones allowed himself to be shoved back onto the bed, and lifted his legs obligingly. 

“Alright,” Bones said, his cock hardening further as Jim's nudged against his entrance once more. “But do it properly this time.”

Jim answered him by trying to enter him, but his cock was not fully hard and the area was far too slick. After a few attempts he reached down and guided himself in, finally able to sink into Bones' receptive body.

“Now come on, fuck me,” Bones demanded, gripping the back of Jim's neck and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. Jim began to thrust, harder than before, faster, but the uneven rhythm as he tried to find the best angle was slowing him down. 

“Don't worry about the prostate, just fuck me,” Bones urged, running his hands down Jim's sides as far as he could reach and gripping, pulling him closer.

“I am!” Jim exclaimed, snapping his hips faster, but Bones had had enough. He reached up and pulled Jim's head down for a rough kiss, almost biting at his mouth before pushing him up and off, taking Jim off guard and flipping him onto his back.

“Jesus, Bones,” Jim began, but Bones cut him off with another kiss. 

“Had enough of your pissing around,” he growled, nipping Jim's neck and shoulders while pinning his hands to the bed. “Don't know what I was thinking, I've known all along you're nothing but a needy bottom.”

“I am not!” Jim protested, attempting to pull his wrists out of Bones' grip, bucking his hips up to try and unseat the man who was pressing him into the bed, hard. “I'm captain of this ship, I lead a crew of over a thousand, I can damn well top _you_ , old man!”   

“That's it,” Bones said, rearing back and releasing his grip on Jim's wrists. Before Jim had a chance to push him off, Bones wrapped one deceptively strong arm under his shoulder and rolled, flipping Jim efficiently onto his stomach. Jim yelled, trying to pushing himself up but Bones straddled him again, recapturing his wrists and pinning him to the bed once more.

“You may be the captain, and I won't deny that you're damn good at your job, but you're also a cocky, arrogant, entitled sonofabitch who needs to be put in his place now and then. And it's well past due if you ask me.” Bones stacked Jim's hands one on top of the other and held them in place with one hand while he moved down Jim's body until he was straddling the backs of Jim's thighs instead of his ass.

“Fuck you!” Jim spat, still struggling to free himself. He'd had no idea that Bones was so strong, much stronger than he looked, or acted, for that matter, and Jim was losing hope that he would be able to free himself before Bones gave him the fucking of his life. His heart was pounding frantically as the panic began to set in, but despite the cold sweat breaking out on his skin, his cock was now rock hard, rubbing almost painfully against the sheets.

A hard, stinging slap on his ass got his attention and he froze, his struggling at an end as Bones spanked him again, setting a matching sting onto his other ass cheek.

“Bones,” he gasped in disbelief. “What the fuck?”

“Shut your damn mouth and suck it up, pretty boy,” Bones replied, smacking each of his cheeks in succession, blow after blow until they were both burning hot and most definitely red.   

“If you're gonna act like a whiny child, you'll take your punishment like one,” Bones said, but the smacks stopped. Through it all Jim's cock had remained hard, a wet patch forming underneath him as precome leaked onto the sheet. 

“Now,” Bones said, leaning down to hiss in his ear, the weight of his body pressing Jim harder into the mattress. “Are you going lie still and let me show you how a man should be fucked, or do I have to spank your ass again?”

Jim swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his assent until Bones sat back up and the pressure on Jim's back eased.

“Don't move,” Bones warned as he released Jim's wrists. He flexed them, but didn't move his arms, apprehensive about what Bones would do if he dared. No further chastisement was forthcoming however, instead Bones backed up, climbing off Jim's legs to grab the lube from the floor where Jim had uncaringly tossed it earlier. He dropped it onto the bed before kneeing Jim's legs open, encouraging him with firm but gentle hands, until he was kneeling between them. 

Jim heard the cap flip open, followed by the unmistakable slurp of lube being squeezed out and he shivered, torn between the erection beneath him and the cold fear of uncertainty above. He'd never envisioned being fucked before, had never considered fucking a man at all before he'd met Bones. He had been baffled by his growing attraction for his friend but had inevitably given into it, unable to deny the feelings that Bones roused in him, sexual or otherwise.  

Before he could decide whether or not to go through with it, he felt Bones' soft lips and rough stubble on his shoulder, laying gentle kisses and sharp nips across them and down his spine, coming to rest at the small of his back. One cheek was pulled aside, followed by the odd sensation of slick warmth being dripped into his crack. He flinched, tensing when it dribbled across his pucker before being rubbed into his skin by the prod of Bones' finger as it slid into his hole.

He clenched, eliciting a hiss from Bones, but not hampering the finger that was now moving back and forth, deeper and further inside him with every stroke, feeling around as if searching for something, something that Jim had been doubting really existed. 

“This'd be easier for both of us if you'd relax,” Bones murmured, gripping the juncture of Jim's neck and shoulder, easing the tension out of him with practised hands.

“I never signed up for this,” Jim snapped back, his recalcitrant nature rearing up again, unable to just give in to Bones' implicit demand.

“Oh yes, you did,” Bones replied smoothly. “You can't take it back just because it's moving a little faster than you'd planned, kid. You can't plot everything into your own personal navigation computer and expect that events will follow your desired course. Life just isn't that simple.”

Jim opened his mouth to reply but Bones' finger had found what it had been searching for. 

“There it is,” he said, rubbing the spot more firmly as an itchy tingle spread through Jim from where his fingertip was pressed.

“You're nuts,” Jim began, but before he could snark his way out of it, the tingle increased, the itchiness replaced by heat and pleasure that stole through his ass, tickling up into the base of his spine.

“Just relax, that's it,” Bones soothed, running his hand up and down Jim's back as he slid another finger inside. Jim clenched against the burn, but not as hard as before, Bones' unerring rub was loosening his muscles and his resistance.

“Don't wanna...oh,” he replied, giving into a moan as Bones pressed harder, the tingles giving way to sparks that shot up his spine. His cock was starting to ache, throbbing in time with the heat in his asshole as Bones slid his fingers out and added a third. Jim barely noticed the burn this time, he was too wrapped up in the pleasure Bones was coaxing out of him. 

Just as he felt himself tipping, as the pressure in his ass, the massage of his prostate and the friction on his cock merged into one hot ball of bliss, Bones pulled back, his fingers slipping out, the pleasurable weight of his body removed as Bones sat up.

Jim moaned desperately, his cheeks burning with the neediness of the sound, but he wriggled his ass up anyway, wanting a return of the pressure, the fullness, the dominant weight holding him down and forcing him to feel. He didn't have long to wait, the cap of the lube flipped open again with a snap, followed shortly by a thump and the slick sound of Bones oiling his cock. He dropped forward onto the bed, bracing his weight with one hand under each of Jim's shoulders, effectively holding him down as they held Bones' weight just above him. 

Bones' cock slid wetly into his cleft, the accumulated lube making the channel slick and removing any resistance that may have remained. A fitting analogy, as Bones' preparation and the nudge of his cockhead against Jim's loosened hole removed any of the resistance that Jim had held so desperately on to. It was divine torture, the anticipation of penetration, and Jim found himself moaning wantonly, begging for Bones to fuck him, now, please, Bones, Bones, Bones.

“If you say so, Captain,” Bones husked, his voice thick with arousal as he pushed, hard and smooth, sinking himself into Jim's body with ease.

Jim gasped and then moaned. The burn was incidental, nothing to the pressing fullness of Bones inside him. He pulled out without hesitation, pushing back in again, shifting around minutely with each thrust until sparks shot up Jim's spine once more as the thick shaft found his prostate.

“Bones! Fuck,” he exclaimed, unable to keep his hips from bucking back into Bones' next thrust, shocked and overwhelmed by the sensations as pleasure shot through his sensitive body.

“If you insist,” Bones replied, fucking him harder, faster, harder, leaving Jim in no doubt as to how it felt to be fucked by another man. This, this is what Bones had been wanting, this violence and tenderness and hot, sweaty bliss. This is what he'd demanded, what Jim had been unable to give to him. 

He'd been unaware of how it could feel, how the harsh relentless pounding could bring his body to a pinpoint of lust and desire, how the unerring pressure on his prostate could take him to the brink and hold him there, thrust after thrust after thrust, like a wave of pure sensation lapping at his sanity, threatening madness until it was released in a hot wash of pure pleasure.

His body clamped down hard on Bones' cock as the most powerful orgasm he'd even experienced ripped through him. But Bones didn't ease up, if anything his pace quickened, his thrusts becoming quicker and shorter as he lay down on top of Jim's boneless form. A hand slid under his shoulder, entwining it's finger's with Jim's as the other hand reached up and grabbed a handful of sweaty hair, pulling his head back until his neck was stretched out, bared to Bones' demanding lips. The scratch of stubble preceded the scrape of teeth and Bones bit and sucked a painful bruise on the cord of Jim's neck. A soft firm tongue then laved it lovingly before slipping up to press into his ear. 

Bones sucked the lobe into his mouth before whispering, “Do you see now?” His hot breath sent a shiver through Jim once more, but he was unable to muster more than a gurgle in response, his ass still spasming against the relentless fucking that Bones was giving him.

“Bones,” he managed to gasp, groaning as Bones sucked another hickey onto Jim's skin, the hot pressure of his mouth bringing blood to the surface as expertly as he had coaxed the orgasm from Jim's body.

“There it is, here it comes,” Bones panted into the juncture of neck and shoulder, his grip on Jim's hair bringing tears to his eyes as the thrusts came ever faster. “Come on kid, take it,” Bones continued, dirty, sexy words falling from his mouth onto Jim's skin as his rhythm faltered. Jim could feel his cock pulse and expand inside his aching passage, but the burn was soon soothed by the warmth of Bones' release, the stinging in his scalp eased as Bones' hand slipped from his head to fall onto the bed.

The hard dominating weight of Bones' body morphed into a heavy, smothering pressure that slid to lie half on, half off Jim's shivering body. He hissed in pain as Bones' spent cock slipped from his abused hole, followed by a dribble of come which slid over Jim's balls and onto the bed. 

They lay there for several long moments, Jim's hot sweaty skin cooling as he caught his breath, his body relaxing into lethargy under the pleasant weight of Bones' arm. Before he knew it, he'd slid into sleep, dozing as exhaustion overcame him.

He woke to the gentle stroke of a cloth as it removed the traces of Bones' release from his raw pucker before moving down to his balls, wiping them clean as well.

“Bones,” he croaked, pushing himself up on unsteady arms and rolling onto his back. Though unable to open his eyes, he could vividly picture the smug amusement on Bones' face as his friend dragged the cloth across Jim's abdomen, his throaty chuckle filled with warmth.

“What's so funny?” Jim asked, cracking only one eye open at first, following with the second as he took in Bones' dishevelled hair, his skin rosy, glowing with the after effects of an exuberant orgasm.

“You, Captain Casanova,” Bones relied with grin, tossing the soiled cloth in the direction of the laundry chute. “You, the Master of Fucking, the Sultan of Sex, you the Toppiest of Tops, who would never consider bottoming unless your life depended on it.” 

Bones' smile was wide and toothy by now, in direct contradiction to Jim's scowl.

“Oi, I'll have you know that I'm a damn good top! I've never had any complaints before,” he snapped.

“Well, you'd never fucked a man before, that much was certain,” Bones declared. “Though I didn't hear you complaining as I fucked your brains out, did I?” 

Jim's could only describe Bones' face as 'unbearably smug' or 'too damn self-satisfied.' He'd have to wipe that superior look off Bones' face, as soon as the lethargy seeped out of his exhausted body.

“Admit it, you loved being held down and fucked within an inch of your life,” Bones challenged, with an expectant lift of his brow. “It was the best fuck you've ever had, or my name's not Leonard H McCoy.”

Jim just glared at his lover for a moment before flopping back on the bed in defeat. “Fine, it was fucking amazing,” he conceded, closing his eyes against Bones' unbearable smugness.

“I knew it.”

“Yeah, well,” Jim said with sigh, reaching up blindly to pull Bones down to lie beside him. “I'll give you the fucking of your life, as soon as feeling comes back to my cock.”

Bones draped himself half over Jim, kissing him deeply, his tongue mimicking the erstwhile motions of his cock. Jim was glad that it was thrusting into his mouth, as the result of Bones' exuberant fucking was making itself known with painful twinges in Jim's ass. Bones pulled back, meeting Jim's sated gaze with his own before pressing their foreheads together.  
   
The mingled scent of sex, sweat and man filled Jim's nostrils as the ache of affection filled his chest, all tangled up in renewed desire as Bones stared into his eyes, kissing him again before replying, “I'm counting on it.” 


End file.
